


Triple Confession

by btamamura



Series: TamaSou [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Set five years after the story started.With help from Ryuunosuke, Tamaki has started to realise that he's fallen in love with his partner Sogo. Does Sogo feel the same?Contains brief drunk!Sogo. Rated to be safe, but no cursing from Tamaki this time. Could be mildly OOC.





	Triple Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own IDOLiSH7 or any featured characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: I wasn't quite sure how to go about writing this one, but I was nagged by the idea of drunk!Sogo and the script for a drama that they worked into this. As for Tamaki seeking advice from Ryuunosuke instead of Yamato or Mitsuki? He was the neutral mediator for past MEZZO" fights, he'd worked closely with them for a short time, Tamaki does call him _Ryuu-aniki_ which is basically _Big Bro Ryuu_ , so he just felt appropriate.
> 
> Aside from the central pairing of TamaSou, this also mentions YukiMomo and one-sided GakuTsu. I like those pairs too and had to include them. (Before anyone asks, yes I like IoRiku and do plan on having something done for them someday.)
> 
> Anyway, the standard same-sex relationship warning applies. If not into it, then please leave now. Tamaki is not a minor, so there is no underage in this. Characters might be mildly OOC. There are a couple of game spoilers.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It had been five years since the day they'd met. Five years since _MEZZO"_ had formed, five years since _IDOLiSH7_ debuted.

Four years since he'd been reunited, though briefly, with his little sister, with much thanks to his partner.

Everything Sogo had done for his sake - finding Aya, holding him as he wept while feeling anger for his sake after a forced reunion with his so-called father, hearing him out as he spoke about his family, composing the songs they perform in their sub-unit, offering all kinds of assistance when it came to work, handing him an _Ou-sama Pudding_ if he'd had a difficult day - had warmed his heart immensely.

Even though they'd butted heads often at the start, even though they would sometimes still have a bicker years later, Tamaki had noticed there was a shift in his feelings towards the older male.

Was it love? A romantic love like they'd sing about?

He wasn't sure. But, maybe he could speak with someone he could trust. Someone who had known both of them well and had often served as a neutral mediator whenever they'd had a fight.

***

"Ryuu-aniki, what do you think love is?" he asked Ryuunosuke, one member of their friendly-rival group _TRIGGER_.

Ryuunosuke leaned back in his seat and hummed in thought. "What sort of love? Romantic?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Well...the way I see it, it's...hard to explain. But, I'll try. When you love someone in that way, your heart sings whenever you're in the same room and mourns when you're apart. You treasure every single moment spent with that person, the good and the bad. You feel like your world would crumble should tragedy strike. Seeing them smile fills you with elation, seeing them cry crushes your soul. You know that you want them to be happy, you know that you want to always be with them, but if their happiness is with someone else, then you'd eventually come to terms with letting them go."

"It sounds real complicated, but I think I get it. It's like the best feeling in the world, but can also be painful?"

"Pretty much. Hmm...you know how you love _Ou-sama Pudding_ and all of your friends?"

"Yeah?"

"And Aya-chan, and music?"

"Yeah yeah?"

"Multiply that by ten, at least. That should give you an idea of how intense romantic love feels."

"So, if something bad happens, it's much worse..."

"Yeah, that's what I've heard anyway. Honestly, I'm surprised you're asking me about this sort of stuff when Gaku has more experience in that department."

"Right, 'cause of how he feels for Manager." It was no secret between the closely-knit idol groups how Yaotome Gaku felt for Takanashi Tsumugi. Hopefully, she'd come to feel the same way, though she did regard him as a friend.

"Yeah. So...why me?"

"Well, that's not all I wanna ask. See, I was also wonderin'...what do you think Sou-chan would say about me lovin' him?"

"Well, I can't exactly speak for him, but I think he'd be disappointed if you didn't, especially after everything you've been through together."

"So, do you think I should take a chance and tell Sou-chan?"

"Tell him what?"

"That I think I'm in love with him."

Ryuunosuke finally caught on to why Tamaki was asking those questions. He let out a sigh that sounded like a chuckle. "You're still having difficulty with conveying what you're getting at. But, yeah, I don't see any harm in it. It'll have to be a secret though, you know romance isn't exactly acceptable in this business."

"Unless it's part of an act."

He knew Tamaki was speaking of _Re:vale_ 's Yuki and Momo, how they portrayed a married couple as part of their act. Though, what many didn't know was that the feelings and affectionate petnames were 100% genuine; believing it was part of the act was what kept their careers intact. "Yeah, that'd be alright."

"That's how Yukirin and Momorin keep their relationship a secret, right?"

"Oh, you found out?"

"I accidentally walked in while Momorin was getting a kiss from Yukirin."

"I see."

"Mm! I'll tell Sou-chan how I feel, we'll keep it a secret from outsiders if we become a couple."

"Well, I wish you the best, Tamaki-kun."

"Thanks for hearin' me out, Ryuu-aniki."

***

Tamaki stepped through the door and picked up a familiar, though not entirely welcome, scent of alcohol. He wondered if Sogo had joined in, and if he had, was he still awake or had he finally fallen asleep?

"Taa-kun!"

 _Awake._ Tamaki braced himself as his partner unsteadily walked over to him.

Sogo's cheeks were flushed from the alcohol, his smile wide. "Taa-kun, where've you been? You were gone and we looked and we couldn't find you but now I have found you!"

_Though I'd rather he not get like this, a drunk Sou-chan can be kinda cute._

He wrapped his arms around him tightly, something a sober Sogo would still be hesitant to do. He nuzzled against his chest, something a sober Sogo would never do. "Hey, Taa-kun, did you know?"

"Know what, Sou-chan?"

"Shh, shh, it's a secret." He started giggling. "I can't tell you."

"Haa..."

"Oh, hey, Tama, you're back!" Yamato greeted from the sofa as he cracked open another beer. "He's gone past his limit again, so maybe you'd better put him to bed, huh?"

"Yeah, alright, Yama-san." He easily scooped up Sogo, carrying him bridal style.

"Nooo, I can walk! Taa-kun, this is embarrassing!" Despite the complaints, he only nuzzled closer.

"Yeah yeah, Sou-chan. Come on, let's get you to bed already."

"Will you stay with me, Taa-kun?"

"Don't I always?"

***

Tamaki eventually managed to get Sogo into bed, though there had been some struggle. He sat on the bed and gently stroked his hair, letting his fingers play with some of the strands.

"Hey, Taa-kun, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, but then you gotta go to sleep, okay?"

"Mm. Okay, Taa-kun. My secret is...I love you."

He'd heard Sogo say that while drunk before, he'd even heard Sogo say it in a strictly platonic sense while sober. But, it was only that moment he felt his heart skip a beat. _He's drunk, he probably just means the usual way._

"Can I have a kiss goodnight?"

That wasn't new either. But, the timing of it made Tamaki feel a little uncomfortable. Still, he knew from past experience that drunk Sogo was basically like a child, so no kiss goodnight meant no sleeping. He leaned down and pressed his lips to his forehead. "There. Now, off to sleep, Sou-chan."

"Mm."

Tamaki was bracing himself to get up and leave the room once he could tell Sogo had fallen asleep, but as he felt his hand being grasped, he decided to stay. Besides, someone had to be there to help through a hangover and offering reassurances nothing embarrassing happened.

"Mmm...love you, Taa-kun..." Sogo murmured before his breathing started to even out.

Tamaki sighed as he told his heart to settle down. It was too soon to get his hopes up.

***

"Aspirin. Water. Now, rest and I'll get you somethin' light. Need a bucket?"

Sogo shook his head. "It's only minor, I'll be fine."

"Hmm, I'll get one anyway. Just in case."

"Alright." Sogo downed the two pills and some of his water. "Tamaki-kun, did I do or say anything last night?"

 _You only kept telling me you loved me and held my hand._ "Nah, 's all good."

"You're certain?"

"Yeah. I mean, you told me you love me, but I already know you do, so it's no big deal."

His cheeks lightly flushed. "Oh, I see."

"Hey, if you feel up for it later, could you help me rehearse?"

"Oh, that drama you have a role in? Certainly."

"Thanks."

***

It wasn't until later in the afternoon that Sogo's hangover had passed, meaning light, loud sounds and having to read were bearable again. He sat beside Tamaki and read the script with him.

"I'm havin' trouble with this part especially. It's...never worked out."

"Which part?"

"The confession. I'm always told during set rehearsals that I sound...what's that word again? Disinjens?"

"Disingenuous?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"I see. Then, shall I read as the love interest?"

Why did the rehearsal suddenly seem like a bad idea? "Yeah, sure. That'd help."

"They're female, right? Should I make my tone lighter?"

"Okay."

Sogo focused for a couple of seconds. "A tone like this?" His voice was lighter and, honestly, could've been mistaken for feminine.

"Yeah." _At least havin' 'im sound different will make me remember this is just practice._

"Let's start from this line then." Sogo had kept the lighter tone, not wanting to lose it.

"Okay."

"And...action!"

" _Oi, wait up, Sakura-chan!_ "

" _Hm? Oh! It's you, Nakano-senpai!_ "

" _Yeah, it's...j-just give me a...second..._ "

" _A-are you alright, senpai?_ "

" _Haah, yeah. I just...I need to tell you somethin'._ "

"Tamaki-kun, please read properly, you're speaking as someone else."

"Right. Sorry."

"We'll pick up from here. And...action!"

" _Haah, yeah. I just...I need to tell you something._ " 

" _What is it?_ "

" _The truth is, I...I have feelings for you._ "

" _Wh-what?_ "

" _It's true! I'm in love with you! I know you're going to be moving to France next week, but I would never have been able to live with myself if I hadn't told you._ "

" _I...I see. S-Senpai, I'm..._ "

" _You don't have to say anything, Sakura-chan. It's enough that you know._ "

" _But, senpai, I love you too!_ "

" _Y-You...do?_ "

" _Yes! I do!_ " Sogo poured emotion into his acting. " _But...but like a coward, knowing we'd have to say goodbye, I decided to keep my feelings to myself. Now that I know your feelings...senpai...I'm...uuh..._ "

" _Sakura-chan... This isn't really farewell, right? You're only going over there to study, right? Nobody says you can't come back after._ "

" _Th-then, senpai...will you wait for me to return?_ "

" _Of course._ " Tamaki sighed. "How was that?"

"I think I see what they meant." Sogo had returned to his normal tone. "It doesn't sound genuine. I know you're inexperienced with this sort of thing, Tamaki-kun, but you need to make it sound like you're professing your own feelings while saying it."

"Haaaa...was it this hard for you in your first romantic drama?"

"Probably more than it is for you. It was during the time I was most hesitant about showing such open affection for anyone."

"True. But, you still managed."

"It took a lot of practice in front of the mirror or to my hat stand."

"So, that's what you were doing!"

"In any case, we'll have to try that again. With more heart, this time."

***

Tamaki averted his eyes from the script and looked to Sogo. He knew the lines by heart. Maybe if he made it seem more like he really was professing his own true feelings it would work? He opened his mouth and repeated the confession for the thirty-seventh time since he'd been cast into the role.

"Tamaki-kun, saying that while looking at me is a little..."

"Sorry. I just thought...nah, never mind." He turned back to the page of the script, his cheeks a light pink.

***

Tamaki lay on his bed, Ou-sama Pudding plush crushed against his chest. _Maybe Sou-chan doesn't love me like that. My pretend confession made him uncomfortable. But, it could be because it was pretend. Maybe if I tell him for real, I'll know for sure!_ Mind made up, he sat upright, gave his plush a squeeze for good measure, then rose from his bed.

***

The last thing Sogo expected was to see Tamaki at his door, especially considering he'd left his room only ten minutes ago. "Tamaki-kun, is something the matter?"

"I have somethin' I need to tell you, Sou-chan. Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course. Please do."

***

They sat on the bed, both facing each other. Tamaki inhaled deeply. "I love you. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you forever, Sou-chan." His cheeks started gaining colour. "Everything you've done for me, I appreciate it all. I'm happy when you're happy, I'm sad when you're sad, and I can't see my life without you in it. I don't wanna lose you as a partner..." he averted his gaze, choosing to stare at his hands, "...though I'm afraid I just did. If my feelings for you make it uncomfortable, then I'll leave. We can disband _MEZZO"_ and I'll have to apologise to everyone else, but we wouldn't be _IDOLiSH7_ anymore. Just...tell me, and I'll go."

"Tamaki-kun..." His eyes were wide as his partner's words started to sink in; not just the confession, but the offer to leave if he'd gone too far in crossing a boundary.

"So...yeah. Those are my real feelings for you."

Sogo's launched himself forward, tackling Tamaki and causing him to fall back on the bed. He hid his face against his chest. His cheeks were aflame, his body tense.

"Sou-chan?"

" _Never_ talk about breaking up our groups again. I need you to be with me." His voice was taut with emotion.

"Haa...?"

He let out a wry, shaky chuckle. "I should've known if it was either of us, you'd be the first to make a move. I'm glad. I've been too much of a coward to tell you, but I love you too. Yes, I do mean the same way you do."

"S-Sou-chan..." He wrapped his arms around him tightly, bowing his head. "You mean it?"

"I'd never be insincere about this." He looked up at the younger man. His eyes were bright with unshed tears of joy, he wore a soft smile and his cheeks were dusted with a light pink. "I'd never toy with such feelings of yours, Tamaki-kun."

"Then..."

"I'm reciprocating your feelings. I love you, Yotsuba Tamaki-kun."

He grinned, though it was shaky. "S-Sou-chan..." 

"Tamaki-kun..."

He sat up, though did not let go of Sogo. "I love you. Hey, can I kiss you?"

He flushed a little darker but nodded. He gripped Tamaki's shirt.

Tamaki was hesitant as he leaned in close. "This is my first real one."

"Mine too. We're just as inexperienced as each other." He gave Tamaki an affectionate squeeze, tilting his head up and allowing their lips to meet.

_Uwaa, they're as soft as I thought they'd be! But, not as spicy...Sou-chan hasn't had tabasco sauce today._

_I'm sharing a kiss with Tamaki-kun, and it's very gentle. He's not pushing any further, but that's fine with me. His lips...they're sweet, he must've had some pudding before he came in here._

The kiss had been chaste, but the feelings were sincere. When they broke the kiss, they exchanged shy smiles. It was real, they were in love with each other.

Tamaki let out a quiet chuckle. "Thanks, Sou-chan...I'm happy."

He rested his head against Tamaki's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "As am I, Tamaki-kun."

***

"So, do you wanna let the others know yet?"

Sogo played with Tamaki's hair as they lay side-by-side, facing each other. "In due time. For now, I'd rather this be between us."

"That's okay. But, I need to tell you somethin'."

"What is it?"

"Ryuu-aniki knows I love you. I asked him for some advice about this."

"Tsunashi-san is reliable in keeping secrets, so I don't mind that he knows that much. When you see him next, it's fine to let him know it worked out."

"Thanks, Sou-chan."

Sogo shifted forward slightly, resting his forehead against the younger male's. "But, other than Tsunashi-san..."

"Got it, it's a secret." Tamaki tilted his head slightly and gave Sogo a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Hey, Sou-chan? Can I?"

"Of course."

They shared another few chaste kisses, knowing that soon they'd have to break apart so as not to cause suspicion amongst their unit-mates.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: Phew! Could've been better, but honestly, for my second _IDOLiSH7_ fic, and for being out of practice in my writing, it's not bad. But, I'll leave final judgement to you as it's only natural for writers to be critical of their own works.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm not going to ask for reviews, though they are appreciated. But, please don't flame if you do wish to say something. I welcome constructive criticism.


End file.
